No Refunds
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: When the Magikarp Salesman says no refunds, he really means no refunds. No matter what anybody says this is a true story. Pokémon Creepypasta.


I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

In the past several months, random children have been vanishing.  
Nobody knew what happend to them, they just vanished into thin air!  
The authorities, had know clues either, but there was one thing the missing children had in common they overlooked...  
Whenever a child was discovered missing, the only thing found was a game system the children had been playing minutes before vanishing.  
Little did I expect, that one fateful day I'd join the missing children...

I inserted my new Pokemon Yellow game into my system.  
I had just beaten Brock and won the Boulder badge, So me and Pikachu were on our way to Mt. Moon.  
As we approached the cave, we met a man who wanted to sell me a rare Pokemon.  
The man only wanted 500P for the Pokemon whose name was Magikarp, Now being new to the series, I had no idea it was a trap so I accepted.  
Once the transaction was complete, I excitedly checked my party, only to find a fish!

"Doesn't look like anything special..." I commented, but I knew looks can be deceiving.  
Hesitently, I checked it's moves, it only had the one, Splash. "Doesn't sound promising... but maybe..." I pondered as I booted up my computer.  
After typing in Magikarp, I was flabbergasted to find Magikarp can only use Splash, and that doesn't do a thing!  
I turned off my computer, fuming in rage upon realizing I've been conned, as I went back to my game.  
Out of pure anger, I started a new game so I can get my money back... Big mistake...

Upon restarting, instead of being greeted by the professor explaining the world of Pokemon, I was greeted by the salesman.  
"Do you really think you can get out so easily?" smiled the salesman evily.  
"That's weird..." I pondered as I continued to where Oak captured Pikachu for me.  
After watching Gary swipe Eevee, instead of offering me Pikachu, Prof. Oak asked me if I wanted a Magikarp!  
I tried selecting "No" several times so I could get Pikachu, but to no avail, so reluctantly I accepted the Magikarp.

Now instead of an adorably cute Pikachu following me around, I had a wimpy Magikarp flopping behind me, Which I have to admit was kind of amusing.  
After setting forth with my unusual starter, by sheer luck I was able to capture a Pidgey.  
As I worked my way back to Pewter City, I was challenged to a battle, As I expected, Magikarp lost easily.  
I selected to send out my Pidgey, I smirked as I saw the sprite of the bird Pokemon, but when I sent it out, a Magikarp came out the Pokeball instead!  
After my Magikarp, peculierly named Pidgey was defeated I tried to capture some more Pokemon.

It was a miricial that I was able to beat Brock with my army of peculier named Magikarp.  
As I went to the Pokemon center, a thought hit me. "My other five Magikarp still have their proper species' names."  
I went into the Pokemon menu, and sure enough I was greeted by the sprites of the real Pokemon I caught, even Pikachu.  
It was then I realized that all this time, my first Magikarp was named Pikachu, my others were, Pidgey, Weedle, Butterfree, Mankey, and Venonat.  
All my true Pokemon were there, but something was wrong, they looked... scared?

Once I made it to Mt. Moon, I found the Magikarp Salesman blocking the entrance.  
"I told you I wouldn't accept refunds. Return my money and I'll return your Pokemon instead of selling them to someone." says the salesman.  
It was then the pieces fit together, This was all his doing, And to make matters worse he had my real Pokemon and was planning to sell them!  
Naturerally, I hit "Yes" so everything could go back to normal, and my Pokemon wouldn't have to be terrified of being sold, However, what he said next sent shivers down my spine.  
"You don't have enough money." the thief of a salesman replies. It was then I realized he was right, due to my constant losses with these Magikarp, I barely had any money.

"Well, I guess you'll have to earn it!" The salesman says evily.  
Suddenly the screen goes white, and when it returns, right where the sprite of my player was standing, was the sprite of a Magikarp.  
I don't know what happend next, but the shock of turning into a Magikarp made me pass out...  
When I awoke, I felt surrounded by water, I knew something was wrong cause I was in a fishtank.  
Next thing I know, I'm face to face with the Magikarp Salesman, but he didn't look like he did in game, mind you, he looked like he did on TV.

"Why do you look so surprised? I told you, you'd have to work for my money, you little Magikarp." The salesman says to me.  
It was then I realized that I actually became a Magikarp! As I was freaking out, one of the other Magikarp swam up to me.  
"You must be the latest victom." says the Magikarp. "Yeah... wait how do you..." I begin. "The same thing pretty much happend to all of us." the Magikarp replies.  
"You're the missing children!" I gasp in surprise. "Yup, unfortunately." the Magikarp frowns.  
As I swam around, I learned that though we all shared the same fate of being sold, the way we got here was different.

One just started from a previous save, another traded the Magikarp away, while yet another sold the game they bought the karp on.  
The one that really stuck out in my mind, was one that was similiar to my experiance. They had gone through the same as I had, but all their Pokemon where fine.  
Once they made it to the salesman like me he was blocking Mt. Moon, but trying to sell him another Magikarp. 'If your Magikarp can beat me in a battle, I'll pay double.' My friend thought.  
And almost as if the salesman could read his mind through the game, he was challenged to a battle. The really surprising thing was no matter what they did, all his attacks missed, he eventually lost from his own recoil.  
Now here I am on the salesman's computer trying to get the word out, Hopefully it does as it's very hard to type with fins.


End file.
